Wizard Schools
Between the ages of 12 and 18, after graduating from primary school and having learned all the basic knowledge needed to be a wizard, young witches and wizards will attend one of many magical boarding schools each devoted to the study of two primary elements. This is, of course, after the Bonding Ceremony, when young students choose and bond their first dragon. The Bonding Ceremony determines, to a degree, which school a student will attend, because students almost always attend a school matching the elements of their bonded dragon. All of these schools are focused around the study of magic and the care of dragons. Schools also teach mundane (non-magical) subjects concurrently. Different schools specialize in different mundane subjects, typically those that become the traits of their students. List of Schools This list is ordered alphabetically. When adding new schools, please add them at the right place. * School of the Aerial Wave (Air+Water) * School of the Arctic Rock (Cold+Earth) * School of the Bird's Looping (Air) * School of the Black Ocean (Dark+Water) * School of the Black Venom (Dark) * School of the Blazing Gale (Fire+Air) * School of the Blinding Beacon (Light) * School of the Blown Stalk (Air+Plant) * School of the Bronze Peak (Metal+Earth) * School of the Chill Flame (Cold+Fire) * School of the Cold Blade (Cold+Metal) * School of the Continental Plains (Earth) * School of the Craggy River (Earth+Water) * School of the Crystal Smolder (Earth+Fire) * School of the Dark Lantern (Dark+Light) * School of the Darkening Ember (Dark+Fire) * School of the Erupting Volcano (Fire) * School of the Flourishing Spark (Plant+Lightning) * School of the Forged Shadow (Metal+Dark) * School of the Frosted Leaf (Cold+Plant) * School of the Frozen Beam (Cold+Light) * School of the Gilded Lightning (Metal+Lightning) * School of the Grand Splash (Water) * School of the Growing Leaves (Plant) * School of the Growing Night (Plant+Dark) * School of the Hidden Bolt (Dark+Lightning) * School of the Hot Tub (Fire+Water) * School of the Icy Torrent (Cold+Water) * School of the Infiltrating Gallium (Metal) * School of the Iron Blossom (Metal+Plant) * School of the Lantern Fish (Light+Water) * School of the Liquid Inferno (Water+Fire) * School of the Metallic Flood (Metal+Water) * School of the Mossy Cobble (Plant+Earth) * School of the Mountain Sun (Earth+Light) * School of the Permafrost Ice (Cold) * School of the Polar Strike (Cold+Lightning) * School of the Radiant Sprout (Light+Plant) * School of the Raining Thunderstorm (Water+Lightning) * School of the Red Flower (Fire+Plant) * School of the Roaring Thunder (Lightning) * School of the Shimmering Wings (Light+Air) * School of the Shining Shock (Light+Lightning) * School of the Starry Cluster (Galaxy) * School of the Steel Feather (Metal+Air) * School of the Subterranean Storm (Earth+Lightning) * School of the Supreme Destruction (Apocalypse) * School of the Verdant Marsh (Plant+Water) * School of the White Gust (Cold+Air) * School of the Wild Skies (Air+Lightning) * School of the Mind's Eye (Dream) (you can add the rest. still have to decide on some names though) Category:Magic Category:Schools Category:Wizard Education Category:Lists